Mr universe Lives Again: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Due to having a terrible manager, Greg Universe missed his shot at fame. Almost 20 years later, apparently getting a Dimonde pregnant has some effects on a human man.


Mr Universe Lives again

Summary: Due to having a terrible manager, Greg Universe missed his shot at fame. Almost 20 years later, apparently getting a Dimonde pregnant has some effects on a human man.

Wrote this because Greg Universe deserves Love.

I do not own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

Greg Universe got up from his bed and felt the ground shake below him.

It was probably Steven and the Crystal Gems again.

When he thought about how much Steven has grown and how many times his son saved the world, he felt pride.

Or he should have felt pride, but today, he just did not.

He was 40 and reality was hitting him hard.

He was a college dropout, and never managed to live his dream as a Rockstar, instead, he was stuck at a beach city expanding in waist size, he was weirdly tanned, and he was bolding.

Instead, he had been screwed by a terrible Manager who refused to book him at good times instead of when people have already left.

If he had found somebody else to be his manager after the first couple of terrible gigs, things might have turned out differently, instead, he had run away and hopped a fence he wasn't supposed to.

He met four strange coloured people, who apparently lived on earth for thousands of years and yet he was treated like an animal at a zoo.

They were interesting, and Rose was really pretty.

Rose was an amazing person who made people believe in themselves; it wasn't until they started to draw closer that his perception of her started to come down.

Was it the reveal that she was Pink Dimond who originally wanted to suck Earth dry?

Was it the feeling that Rose was looking at him because he gave her enjoyment in life?

Or was it the hatred he felt coming from Pearl when he got close to Rose?

He was down on his luck, and a beautiful woman was interested in him, what could he do with his life after throwing everything away to be a Rockstar when even that failed?

When Steven was born a small part of him was actually glad that Rose was gone, with Steven, he could feel that he was genuinely needed, he didn't feel like he was nothing.

But the issue was, Steven had a gem on his stomach, and that meant the crystal gems plagued him.

He thought it would be okay, as long as Steven didn't show any powers.

But he did manifest powers, and the Gems kidnapped him.

They were all powerful beings, and he was just a man, how could he just take his and Rose's child and run?

He didn't have the money to get very far.

Steven had been born special and him being a normal human being, couldn't help him live up to his full potential, so he gave him to the Gems, watching him from a far.

Did it bother him, that Steven was being raised by Gems who looked and sounded female, and did sexual dances to fuse together?

Very much.

Did he feel the fear for the Gems in the crowd, when Steven went up on a stage in front of the town in a blue tank top and skirt, and they all clapped and gave words of encouragement?

A hundred per cent.

But it looked like Steven wasn't truly interested in wearing female clothes full time.

Despite the one or two awkward moments, Steven was doing amazing things.

Living up to his full potential and was happy.

He just wished, he hadn't been stuck with such a lousy manager in his youth.

And that's when the sickness started.

It was bad in the evenings, but he could work in the mornings, he swore his body started morphing when the sickness hit him the worst.

That's why he went to bed so early.

Once, he swore he lost a lot of fat, and his hair grew back, but that was just a split-second illusion.

Only those who had Gem DNA could do something like that, and the closest he had ever gotten to such DNA was when he was conceiving Steven with Rose.

But wouldn't it be sweet if he had a little bit of Gem within him?

"Greg. Why do you still work? You have 10 million dollars" Greg said, only to be surprised.

What the?

That slight highness in his voice that was born from years of worrying to death about Steven was nowhere to be heard from in his voice.

"Maybe it was j..." Greg began, but his voice revealed he hadn't imagined it. "What the hell happened to my voice?" it was like he never had Steven.

He went to get a glass of water only to feel his shorts down to his ankles, make him trip up.

He looked down at his body but instead of seeing a huge gut; he saw a doorway to his feet very clearly.

He tried to pull them up, but they fell right back down again.

He had lost weight!

He went in search of a mirror, and he received the shock of his life, he not only lost weight but his fully-grown mane was back, his beard had been shaven off his face, and he looked younger!

It was like he was meeting Rose for the first time, but he was clearly taller and more mature.

"I hope this isn't a dream" Said, Greg; he looked like he was in his glory days.

Well, he was thinner and had a full set of lush hair, he wasn't going to do nothing about this god given gift.

He went to his wardrobe only to realise his clothes were now too big for him; even his underwear no longer fit him.

"Come on," He said, "There has got to be something, I don't want to go out naked."

And then he found it.

His old elastic blue swimming trunks, he brought them when he started to let himself go because of age.

He hadn't worn them in years, but they were clean, and the material was still good.

He then walked out of his house, and his first instinct was to head to the Gems house and show them what the hell happened to him because they dealt with the bazaar.

But then he thought of how much he let the Gems control his life to the point they were even raising his own son.

He was a grown man and did not need to be babysat.

He instead headed to the doughnut shop with his wallet in a shopping bag and put on flip-flops.

Greg was too busy thinking about food to wonder what everybody was doing as he passed them.

They were all staring.

Women and young ladies who had never seen a male who wasn't a skinny little twig underneath his shirt stared at his chest with a blush.

He was all man.

When he walked into the doughnut shop, a shop that had to make due with Lars in space and all, Greg could have sworn, the whole shop went quiet when he walked in, but it must have been just his imagination.

He walked to the counter where a bored Sadie was.

When she saw him coming, she stared.

"Hi," He said, "Can I have one tripled glazed chocolate doughnut please?"

The young lady seemed to have come out of it but not completely as she said. "S-Sure."

She did not recognise the voice and who could blame her?

He had dropped several pounds; he didn't have a weird tan, he did not have his moustache and had a full set of luscious hair.

He didn't look middle aged at all.

Sadie put the doughnut in the bag, and he was about to pay when she said. "I-It's on the house."

His eyes went wide, and he said. "Are you sure? I can defiantly pay."

"N-No. I insist" She said, and he took it before she said. "This might sound weird, but you remind me of a boy named Steven Universe. Could you be his older cousin or something?"

"The older cousin of that little guy? Me?" Greg said, he wanted to burst out laughing.

He was his father!

"I'll take that as a compliment, little lady" Said, Greg before he left with the doughnut.

Did he really look that much younger than his actual age?

He went back to his trunk, this time noticing the town people turn to stare at him as he walked past.

He went back to his house and did what he loved doing, making music.

He went to get his classic Guitar and stood on his truck and began to strum.

The town usually ignored his music, but he still did it despite having a mostly dead dream by now, he imagined himself on stage and sang.

"Some. Say I have no direction. That I'm a light speed direction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction."

He imagined drums joining in.

"Still" he sang. "This is the final frontier. Everything is so clear. To my destiny, I stir. "

He had no idea that his voice was being carried out through the town and it had been filtered any irregularity's, a strong wind hit him, and his hair came alive.

"This life in the stars is all I've ever known" He sang. "Stars and Stardust, and infinity space is my only home."

People began to come, and that's when he really belted his heart out.

"But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name" He sang. "And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autograph pics of myself. This life I chose isn't easy, but I know its one heck of a ride."

There was a quite a crowd of people who came in front of his trunk to listen to him while he was daydreaming and he had no idea that his son was hearing him from the other side of town and was dragging the crystal gems with him here.

"At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name, and I know in my heart that I have nothing to fear" He sang as he got down on his knees and did a glamorous hair turn and strummed. "And as the solar wind blows through my hair, I know that I have so much to shear. A wondering spirit is wondering through the cold atmosphere."

Four people pushed their way to the front.

"I fly like a Comet" He sang, the song was coming to an end. "Soar like a comment. Crash like a comet. I'm just a comet."

He stopped strumming, and there was only silence.

But then the crowd watching erupted into cheers, startling the hell out of him.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw not the single bystander, but a good chunk of the town had come to listen to him.

"You rock!" Shouted a town person.

"Do another song!" Said, Kiki

"Who are you, mister? Your voice is amazing!" Said, Ronaldo, already speculating.

Yes, who was he?

Many people in the crowd wanted to know.

What famous musician had graced their town?

And why did he look so much like Steven universe? This wasn't a fusion, he reeked of maturity, and his voice was completely different.

Was he Steven Universe cousin?

They refused to believe he was that suntanned middle-aged man who recently got into money.

But the Crystal Gems know who this person was, but they couldn't believe it because it had been 14 years since they had seen him.

"DAD!?" Steven said, remembering seeing him from old pictures.

Greg heard his voice through the noise of voices, and he turned to Steven and said with a wave.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

To the crowd, it confirmed that they know each other.

But Steven and the Crystal Gems looked ready to bend over in shock.

It really was Greg!

And scene!

The Song at the end is called 'Just a Comet' sung by Greg Universe (don't know voice actor). Review/fav and follow!


End file.
